


Comic Sans needs a hug.

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, and red is a good boyfriend/soul mate, comic's just depressed and having a bad day, not a whole lot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comic's mental health had been worsening for a while.It's been just over a week since Red's episode, and since then, Comic has been ignoring himself and his own needs to focus his full attention on his recovering soul mate. It's just that, today, the consequences of doing so caught up to him, and he's tired. He's just so tired.-I recommend reading the first story in this series before this one, although it's not absolutely necessary.





	Comic Sans needs a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and trash, i just wanted to vent through my boys and i feel like trash
> 
> i am physically incapable of not having a happy ending but i wasnt feelin it so idk i feel like the fluff here is utter trash.
> 
> incase you didnt read the first part of this series; red broke a few toes, his left wrist, and two ribs during a breakdown where he tried to kill himself - which is why comic felt the need to put red above literally everything else in his life.
> 
> enjoy

Comic sighed tiredly, propping his elbow up on the table, scrunching his face up and pinching his nasal bone. His shoulders fell as he stared at his still full bowl of dry cereal, absently poking at it with the spoon. He really wasn’t hungry, he was just tired, his soul ached and felt heavy, and he was barely managing to muster the energy to even just poke at the cereal. He had only gone through the workout out getting up and messily pouring it out because it had been nearly twenty four hours since he last ate. He was trying to look after himself, he really was. He had even managed to get dressed, just about, not really... He was sitting at the kitchen table in only his shorts. He hadn’t even had the strength to slip his slippers on.

 

He sighed, pushing the bowl away and let himself slump forward onto the table, resting his skull on his arms. He knew his brother and Red would be home soon, his brother having taken Red to get his broken bones checked out while Edge was at work. They decided to leave him home to let him sleep, knowing he had been exhausting himself recently.

 

Comic looked like shit, he knew that, the lines under his eye sockets were dark, and he couldn’t bring himself to smile, not even his fake one. He was just too  _t_ _ired._ He would’ve said he was  _b_ _one tired,_ but he didn’t have the energy for jokes.

 

He felt guilty for still feeling this way. He didn’t have the time or have the right to deal with his own depression. Not when Red still needed him, having attempted to dust himself only just over a week ago. He had been there for his soul mate every day, he couldn’t leave him alone, he had to be there for him, he didn’t get the luxury of having his own stupid problems. Red came first. Red always came first for Comic, even if it cost him his own health and sanity. He had noticed his own mental health worsening recently, but had been ignoring it with distractions and focusing on his soul mate, so when he woke up well past noon and found the note Red and Papyrus left, he felt the guilt clawing at his soul, feeling like he was failing his soul mate.

 

Comic sighed again, half burying his face in his arms, feeling his eye sockets droop with exhaustion, vaguely thinking about his spine not thanking him for the position but finding he really didn’t care. He had already drifted back to sleep when the front door opened, Red and Papyrus returning home. Papyrus sighed exasperatedly upon seeing his lazy older brother sleeping half naked at the kitchen table.

 

“ARGH, SA-“ Red quickly verbally shushed him, too short to actually put his hand over Papyrus’ mouth.

 

**“** **don’t** **wake** **him** **. buddy, you gotta learn the difference between laziness an’ depression already”** Red look up at the tall skeleton seriously.  **“stand there an’ be quiet for a minute for once.”**

Carefully walking over to Comic, Red leaned down as best he could with two broken ribs and gently rubbed his spine whispering softly to him to wake him slowly.

 

“mm, wha...?” Comic blinked tiredly,enjoying the gentle touch on his spine. “red?... mm, how’d it go? how d’ya feel?”

 

Comic sat up, his movements sluggish as he rubbed his eye sockets, struggling to keep them open. Red rolled his eye lights.

 

**“i’m fine, ya dumbass. stop worryin’ about me, s’not good fer you.”**

“‘m fine. ‘sides, you need me.” He slurred wearily, making Red glare at him.

 

**“** **hey, pap, can you carry him to the couch? i’d**   **do it myself but** **y’know** **.”** He grinned sheepishly, holding up his broken arm and gestured to his ribs.

 

Comic whined pitifully, making no move to stop his baby brother effortlessly picking him up like a doll. He stayed unmoving as he was placed on he couch, only letting out a small sigh when Red settled next to him and pull him close, starting to rub his spine comfortingly again.

 

“Brother, I...” Papyrus pressed his fingers together awkwardly, wanting to help but unsure how. “You know I’m always here for you, right?”

 

“...yeah, bro, i know.” Comic rubbed a hand over his face. Red sighed to himself.

 

**“hey, uh, can ya get some food? i missed breakfast an’ im starving.”** Red shrugged playfully and turned his attention back to his soul mate once Papyrus disappeared into the kitchen.  **“when did ya last eat, sweetheart?”**

Comic just shrugged, uncaring, letting his eye sockets droop again as he leaned heavily against Red. Red frowned, eyeing how dull the glow of his mate’s soul was in his rib cage. He shifted slowly to sit Comic upright on the couch and turned his face to look at him seriously.

 

**“Comic, babe, ya gotta eat, ya gotta think** **about** **yourself. look at me, i’m fine, an’ even if i’m not, i** **don’t** **give a shit. you** **put yourself** **first, before me and before anyone, ‘kay?”**

“ok...” Comic replied quietly,looking at his lap with a blank expression. He shivered slightly, suddenly feeling a chill against his exposed bones. 

 

**“** **you want my coat?”** Red pressed a kiss to his cheek, speaking softly. Comic nodded slightly, barely looking up but felt the weight on his soul lessen as his soul mate’s coat was wrapped around him.

 

Comic blinked slowly, pulling Red’s coat tightly around his body, pressing his face into the fur and breathing deeply. It still held Red’s warmth and it smelled like him. It was nice.

 

“thanks...” He mumbled into the fur. Feeling Red trying to pull him against him and struggling with only one good arm, Comic mustered the energy to move himself so he was curled up against his mate’s side with an arm around him and his skull resting on his shoulder.

 

**“i’m not lettin’ you sleep until** **you’ve** **at** **least eaten.”**

 

“ok...” Comic whispered, unable to speak any louder. “i’m sorry. i‘m meanna be looking after you...”

 

**“sweetheart... you already did, i’m fine now, you** **helped me.** **you’re** ** _a_** ** _llowed_** **to feel shitty. you can’t help it, now let me help _you,_ ‘kay?” **He tightened his arm protectively around his soul mate, feeling his soul’s light dull miserably.

 

“i...” Comic hesitated, feeling the need to vent but not wanting to worry Red. “i jus’...kinda don’ wanna be...alive...it's hard, y’know?”

 

Red frowned, he knew it was coming, but still, hearing it out loud felt like his soul was torn in half and ripped out of his chest. He had heard it before when Comic had bad days, and every time it made him want to cry and hold him in his arms and apologise over and over for being unable to help, for being unable to keep these thoughts away from him.

 

**“i know, sweetheart, i know, ‘m so sorry.”** He held his mate as tight as possible, pressing kisses over his skull, desperate to force the warmth of his love into the other’s aching soul.  **“you don’t deserve t’ fee** **l** **this way** **,** **i’m sorry,** **you’re** **safe** **and loved, an’ i love you so much, i would do** ** _a_** ** _nything_** **for you.”**

Comic shuddered, his soul fluttering against his ribs, Red’s warmth and comfort seeping into his bones. Rubbing his eye sockets, he finally smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up, only slightly, but it was noticeable.

 

“i love you.” Leaning into Red’s touch, he looked up slowly and smiled a little wider, smelling his brother’s cooking. “i guess i am pretty hungry.”

 

**“i weren’t lyin’ when i said i was starving, i really did miss breakfast.”** Red chuckled, helping Comic sit up as Papyrus returned with two plates of his “finest” spaghetti, and quickly excused himself.

 

Comic thanked him and began hungrily shoveling forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth. He sighed contently, setting the plate down when he was finished and snuggled back against Red, pressing his face back into the fur of the coat.

 

**“better?”** Red smiled, draping his arm around his waist.

 

“a little, thanks. ‘m exhausted.” He shifted slowly to avoid hurting Red’s healing ribs, and laid his skull on his lap.

 

**“wanna go back t’ bed?”**

 

“...nah, i’m good here with you, an' i kinda want the background noise from the tv.” He let his eye sockets close, feeling Red gently rubbing circles over his shoulder.

 

He wondered how he ever managed his bad days before he met Red.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
